Inazuma Eleven Go : Ma vie, mon histoire !
by Aojii
Summary: Pendant ce beau mois d'avril, une jeune fille arrive au collège Raimon : Akina Aoyama. Etant soeur d'un élève membre du club de foot, elle se retrouve rapidement embarqué dans ce dernier. Mais cela ne se révélera pas aussi simple qu'elle ne l'imaginait... Au delà des révélations, des retrouvailles et des rencontres, Akina se retrouve dans une vie mouvementé malgré elle...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Introduction

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Akina Aoyama se leva précipitamment de son lit pour se jeter par terre. Quelque chose l'avait réveillée mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Un jeune garçon sortit sa tête de sous son lit, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Shun !

-Bah quoi soeurette ? Répondit ce dernier un sourire malicieux au visage

-Tu m'a fait peur !

Shunsuke Aoyama se dégagea complètement de sa cachette, puis se leva. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête

-Tu es en retard… Murmura t-il

Akina regarda son réveil et descendit précipitamment les escaliers de sa chambre. Shunsuke la fixa en train de courir et lui fît un dernier sourire

-T'es en pyjama en plus !

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard glacial de ses yeux bleus avant de remonter à l'étage en soupirant. Elle enfila rapidement pour la première fois l'uniforme de l'école où elle allait entrer, la même école que son frère.

" _Je vais être en retard avec tout ça !"_ pensait-elle

La brune n'attendit pas Shunsuke pour partir. Finalement, elle fut là à l'heure

" _ça va, je suis dans les temps…"._ Elle ralentit alors sa marche pour visiter les lieux. Akina suivait un des deux chemins qui menaient au bâtiment principal…

Point De Vue (PDV) Akina :

Mon grand frère s'appelle Shunsuke. Il est au collège depuis déjà un an, il est en 5e. Moi, j'ai 11 ans, je rentre en 6e. Là, je marchais avec lui en direction de l'école. J'étais un peu stréssée, mais heureuse de rejoindre enfin le collège de mes rêve : Raimon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée

-Quoi de mieux que de se faire réveiller par son frère le jour de la rentrée pour bien démarrer sa journée… N'est-ce pas ? Dis-je d'un ton particulièrement ironique à Shun

-C'est bien vrai ça ! Répondit ce dernier d'un sourire léger

-ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre !

-Pourquoi je serais bizarre ? Rappelle toi qu'aujourd'hui c'est TA rentré, pas la mienne…

Sur le coup, il avait raison. Shunsuke était déjà dans ce collège depuis deux ans, moi, ça ne faisait pas très longtemps que j'étais revenu à Inazuma, je n'avais donc pas pu faire ma rentrée en même temps que les autres… Là, nous étions au mois d'avril.

-Bon, je vais rejoindre Ichino… A plus. Termina-t-il en soupirant

J'étais donc seule devant le grand bâtiment qu'était le collège Raimon, avec tout les autres élèves qui arrivaient petit à petit. Je sortis discrètement mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure : 7h53 ! Il fallait que j'aille voir le principal pour mon entrée avant que les cours ne commencent. Je courru en direction de l'école, mais arrivée dans le hall je m'arrêta brusquement; effectivement, je ne savais pas ou aller.

" _Hum… Je vais monter les escaliers pour voir…"_

Je me précipita vers les marches, si bien que je me heurta contre un élève. Bien entendu il avait fallu que je commence à tomber en arrière, mais l'élève en question m'attrapa le bras.

-Attention ! Cria-t-il

Il me tira en avant et me lâcha le bras.

-Tout va bien ? Me demanda celui-ci

-Heu… Oui très bien

Il avait de grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux étaient châtains-roux légèrements ondulés sur le dessus de ses mèches, vraiment mignon d'ailleurs !

-Cool ! Tu comptais aller où pour courir comme ça ?

-Eh ben… heu… Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve le bureau du principal par hasard ?

-Ah oui ! Au 3e étage, tout droit !

Ce garçon venait de me sauver la vie ! Dans tout les sens du terme du coup…

-Ah, heu au fait, dis-je en rougissant

-Oui ?

-Je m'appelle Akina Aoyama !

Il me fit un grand sourire avant de me répondre :

-Moi c'est Tenma ! Tenma Matsukaze !

 _Quel joli prénom !_

On se quitta sur ses paroles. Il me plaisait bien ce garçon ! Mais je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps et continua à monter les escaliers.

Finalement arrivée au dernier étage, _Sérieusement, il aurait pas pu mettre son bureau en bas ?!_ J'étais un tout petit peu énervée. Je jeta un oeil dans la pièce entrouverte, il y avait visiblement un autre élève avant moi.

-Voyons Satomi, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à agir comme cela dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ! Ce n'est pas l'anarchie ici ! S'énerva le principal

Il parlait à une jeune fille, une élève je pense, aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle était de dos

-Je ne fais que ce qu'il me semble juste, dit-elle d'un ton des plus calme

-CE N'EST PAS A VOUS DE DECIDER CE QUI EST JUSTE OU NON ! VOUS AVEZ BLESSEE UN ELEVE, BON SANG ! VOUS RESTEREZ EN RETENUE CE SOIR !

Je sursauta à ses paroles, il lui fit ensuite signe de partir. Quand l'élève passa le pas de la porte, elle me jeta un regard discret. Elle avait des yeux fins et très sombres. Je toqua ensuite à la porte maintenant fermée.

-Entrez ! Dit-il sèchement

Je m'exécuta et lui fit une courbette*

-Bonjour monsieur, je suis Akina Aoyama, c'est pour mon entrée ici que je suis présente.

-Ah, oui, Aoyama… Tu es la soeur de Shunsuke c'est ça ?

-Ou… Oui monsieur

-Très bien, réglons ça sans plus attendre… Voici ces quelques fiches qu'il faudra que tu donne à tes parents et dit leurs qu'il faut qu'ils me les rendent au plus vite…

-D'accord monsieur...

Sur ce, je fis demi-tour et redescendit les escaliers, cette journée commençait bien…

*Signe de politesse au Japon


End file.
